Awesome me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A day in the life of Austin Moon...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Awesome me**

**Austin's POV.**

Hi, people! What's up?

I'm the awesome Austin Moon. Now I'm walking along the hallway of Miami Sunshine High Scool, on the way to my locker.

Today seem like a normal day.

Everywhere students do what they always do.

Talkin' and gossipin' over there is Annaley Gold, the head cheerleader and her two right-hand ladies and fellow cheerleaders, Vicky and Nellie. Those 3 are the chicks most guys wanna date. I'm not one of those guys though. My heart belong with another...

And on the way to the gym as always are Dan Kingston and Sam Thornton, who's the school's best football-players. I hate 'em. They think that they can do anything that they want just cuz they are on the stupid football-team.

Of course, there by the stairs is Mariah Evans, readin' one of her magazines. She's a goth-chick who never talk to anyone. Not sure why...

Maybe she's shy, but I've never heard of a goth-chick being shy and insecure. On the other hand...people are what they are, so I guess she might actually be shy.

Anyways...

There, ouside the Math-classroom are Fred Benson and his nerd-buds. Ally can sometimes be a bit of a nerd, but she's cool compared to those guys. I'd never hang out with Fred and his friends. I've got a 'cool-guy reputation' to maintain. Nobody can ever see Austin Moon hangin' out with the fuckin' Math-geeks.

Not gonna happen! No way!

Here comes Emma Gordon on the way to class. Emma's a lesbian and she's dating that girl who was new last year. What's her name again? Haylie? Hanna? Haynah? Heeley? Harrieth? Haolie? I don't remember.

And there's Yoanne Stacey...or as I prefer to call her 'Ally, extreme edition'.

Yoanne is the only girl in my class who study even more than Ally and the only girl in the class who has ever defeated Ally on mid-terms, ever.

Next to the computer-room is Thalia 'The Death' Torres, an girl who's an evil bully-girl.

Right there by the big window are Sarah Michaels, Carrie Frazier, Julie Ravenhood and Chyna Chandleville. I know those 4 girls kinda well, since they play music, just like me. A few weeks ago I sang with them at our school's Fun-Night. The Fun-Night is something we have once every year here at MS High. All students hang out here at school for a night of great fun without teachers. Enough about that. You all get the point, right...?

Ah, here comes Dez, my best bud. I wondered where he was.

"What's up, Dez?" says I out loud as he and I do our special handshake.

"Things are rockin' like crazy, dude!" says Dez with his crazy over the top voice.

Oh, here comes Ally and Trish.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally.

My heart jump around like a freakin' kangaroo inside my chest when Ally smile and greet me with her cheerful girly voice.

Even if that's what I feel on the inside, on the outside you'd never see a sign of me havin' feelings for Ally.

I really wanna tell Ally how I feel, but I can't. That would fuck up the whole friendship-thing and Ally would never even speak to me again. Can't let that happen!

"Austin, what are you thinkin' about...? Your mind kinda went away for a few seconds." says Ally, making me return to reality.

"Nothing, just a little bit tired..." says I. Oh shit...I hate lying to Ally, but that's all I can do.

"Okey!" says Ally with a friendly smirk.

Thank God, she doesn't suspect anything!

"Let's head to class, guys! Mr Kraus is gonna go totally mad if we're late for Math again." says Ally.

She's always such a responsible young lady. Yeah, love that about her.

Me and my 3 friends walk to class.

Later I sit with Dez at lunch, like I do most days.

Me and Dez eat several giant pizza each. The school serve pizza every day this week. It's Pizza-Week! I totally love Pizza-Week!

"Dude, don't you just dig Pizza-Week?" says Dez.

"It's awesome!" says I.

I look over at Ally and Trish's table. Trish eat a pizza, while Ally eat a sandwich.

Ally doesn't really like pizza so she always bring her own food during Pizza-Week.

I hope that someday I'll find the courage to tell Ally that I love her. Maybe she love me back...

Who knows?

Okey...

I'm Austin Moon and I'm awesome!

See ya!


End file.
